Surprise!
by Nitrostreak
Summary: Twin assassins are sent to take out Megatron... or are they? Gift fic for a friend :3


Earth's lake eerie: Kaon: Kolkular.

Two nearly identical, unmarked femmes crawl through a repair access duct, sinister giggling escaping their vocoders every so often. Their mission is simple, really. "Get Megatron before he gets them."

The giggling stop altogether as they draw closer to their target. The great, gray warlord is leaning over a table with maps and battle plans spread across it. The recent upgrade to a triple-changer chassis stands out, even from behind, with a fusion cannon on each arm and turrets from his tank mode framing his masked visage. The small (for Decepticons) femmes give each other matching grins and get into position, ready to shove the grate free and attack the unsuspecting warrior. On a silent count to three, they simultaneously smash through the grate and leap, ready to kill.

Time seems to slow as they practically fly down toward him, then, in a flash, Megatron whips around, snags them both by the top of their chestplates and slams them down onto the table he was staring at before. The femmes never stopped grinning.

Silence.

The seasoned warrior's scowl breaks into a broad grin and he releases them, stepping back slightly with a single bark of laughter. "I may be an 'old cog,' Nyx and Styx, but that doesn't mean I've slowed down. Not by a nanoclick." He laughs again when the twin femmes attack him, but this time with hugs, and he wraps an arm around each of them. "Where's your mother? Aren't you two supposed to be in training?" He's given a pair of mischievous grins, as they answer in unison "We are in training, father!"

He stares at them both for a moment before shaking his helm and releasing a low chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?" He gives them both a tight hug before releasing and shooing them off. "Go on back to your mother, and tell her I heard you coming the whole time. You need to work on your stealth."

This, of course, earns him a pair of sad visages as they both give him their best turbo-puppy optics. "But we wanna watch you plan, father!" Styx says, ever so sweetly, as she and her sister each hug one of his powerful arms. "When's the next fight gonna be? Can Styx and I join this time? I wanna kill some Autobots!"

Megatron can only chuckle at their enthusiasm, but shakes his helm in the negative. "You can watch if your mother will release you from training for the day, but you are not ready for the battle field. I will not let my favorite girls go out there unprepared."

The girls both frowned, but nodded in acceptance, knowing better then to argue with the leader of the Decepticons. "Yes, father" they said in unison, before heading for the door together, intent on finding and asking their mother for her dismissal. Only, they didn't make it to the door before Flamewar herself came walking through, a smug smirk upon her faceplate. "As I predicted, you didn't even get close."

The black and red femme walked past her pouting femmes, strait to Megatron, who removed the mask briefly to give her a kiss.

"But we woulda had him if we… hadn't… been… giggling…" Nyx grinned sheepishly, her sister, clinging to her, laughed sinisterly. "But the Autobots will learn to tremble at the sound of our laughing, won't they, mother?"

Flamewar couldn't resist a wicked grin. "Yes, my darlings, but you won't even earn that reputation of you don't complete your training. You can watch your father plan today, but know you will have to run the obstacle course three additional times tomorrow to make up for lost time."  
The girls cheered, then groaned, but were satisfied with the response, and each grabbed a stool to watch from. Megatron, watching amused this whole time, chuckled once more. "Alright, quiet down. I do have to concentrate you know. Do not be a distraction or I will throw you out myself."

The girls nodded emphatically, shutting their mouths and suppressing their giggles… even though they knew he wouldn't.

Flamewar sighed and smiled. "I'll get you all some energon." With that she left, heading for the store room, and Megatron went back to his charts, with Nyx and Styx watching as though this was the most exciting thing in the universe.


End file.
